Something to fight for
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: What's an maverick hunter to do when he's up to his neck in maverick problems, and an full plate of it? he adds the fact that he might not come to his loved one. Mega Man XxAlia, ZeroxLayer, AxlxPallette. Takes place before the final mission to the moon a
1. Day One: Alia's trial

Something to fight for

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Summary: What's an maverick hunter to do when he's up to his neck in maverick problems, and an full plate of it? he adds the fact that he might not come to his loved one. Mega Man XxAlia, ZeroxLayer, AxlxPallette.Takes place before the final mission to the moon and sigma palace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X, it is property of Capcom.

Chapter 1: Day one: Alia's trial

After returning from the gateway satelite and defeated a fake Sigma, X, Zero, and Axl were giving a 3 day rest before going to the moon and destroying the real Sigma, hopefully once and for all. Each hunter knows that they have their own trials to face. X's trial was wondering when will peace finally come to all humans and reploids who loves justice. Zero's trial was wondering if he could defeat Sigma with the six weapons of his, he mostly wanted Sigma dead for what he did to earth, when he tried to use Zero indirectly. Axl's trial was debating if he was like all of the new generation reploids that went maverick.

While this was going on, the navigators were having their own problems. Alia, Layer and Pallette each had feelings for the hunter that shared the same skills as they had. Even though they were navigaotrs, they knew how to fight. They were considered equal to their male counterparts. They also knew how much of a threat Sigma was to the world. Alia, Layer and Pallette were arguing with their inner selves.

'What's wrong with you?' asked inner Alia. 'I don't know' she answered. 'You love him, don't you?' asked inner Layer. 'I cherish him' Layer responed. 'You adore him, right?' asked inner Pallette. 'Yes, I do' said Pallette. 'Then, tell them!' their inner selves told them.

The navigators knew the daliy routine of the hunter they loved. With this in mind, they decided to tell them their feelings and how they feel about them. Alia was going to Mega Man X's Room, since this is where he would be during downtime in wars against mavericks. She found X in his room, thinking about something.

"X, I have something to tell you." she said. "What is it Alia?" he asked coming out the trance he was in. "Mega Man X, I love you." said Alia with a hint of fear of rejection that would come. "Alia, I love you too." said X as he pulled her into a relaxing hug and kiss.

'I told you that it would work, if you told him that you love him.' said inner Alia. 'So what.' Alia replied to her inner self.

End chapter

Next chapter : Day Two: Layer's turn


	2. Day Two: Layer's turn

Something to fight for

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X, it is property of Capcom.

Chapter 2: Layer's turn

The day after X and Alia admitted their feelings to each other, Layer had got the courage to confront Zero about her feelings. For Layer, it was hard to admit to herself that she loved the reploid ninja/samurai in red. For Zero, it was harder to fall in love with anyone, since when he was in love with Iris of the Repliforce. The reason why, Sigma had tricked both groups to fight against each other so he could destroy earth afterward. Ever since that day, Zero thought it would be best not to fall in love until all the mavericks were either cleansed of the virus or destroyed.

Layer found Zero in the training bay of the Maverick Hunter H.Q. He was in there not only to train new recruits to become full-fledged hunters, but to get ready for the fight against his arch-nemesis, Sigma. At first, she wanted to interupt his training and tell him how she felt about him, but then she decided to wait. Her attempt to wait was foiled as Zero saw her out the corner of eye and helmet. "Okay everyone, take a 30-minute break." he yelled. The trainees were glad that they getting to rest, because they thought Zero's training program was hell, but compared to the power of a maverick, training would seem like a walk in the park. "Need something, Layer?" asked Zero from behind. "Z-Z-Zero, um, ...I wanted to find you and..." she studdered. 'Tell him!' her inner self told her. "I have something to tell you." she said. "I'm all ears." said Zero. 'It's now or never.' her inner self said.

"Zero, leader of the #0 special unit, I am in love with you." she cried. Zero enclosed Layer in a simple hug. To Zero, he had to think about the personal law not to love until Sigma was dead. It was either say yes and have a girlfriend with who worked with him who was happy as heck, or say no and break Layer's robotic heart. Zero did the only thing he could, he brought her face close to his and lessen the gap between his lips and hers in a simple kiss.

After the kiss, Layer was shocked to certain point. She moved her hair out her eyes so her eyes could meet Zero's and asked "Is that a yes or a no?" Once again, Zero kissed her and said "I'll be your hunter, if you be my navigator." she said yes by giving her Zero a very passionate kiss. "Yes, I'll be yours and you'll be mine." she told him.

Her inner self was content beyond belief that she finally voiced her feelings for the red hunter of her dreams.

End chapter

Read and review


	3. Day three: Pallette's chance

Something to fight for

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X, it is property of Capcom.

Chapter 3: Pallette's chance.

Two days have passed since the mission to the satelite. Today was the last day for X, Zero and Axl to relax. Pallette had a plan to win Axl's heart. She was going to tell Axl what he meant to her. She a pair of tickets to a rock concert tonight. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him and do something they both enjoyed to do. She walked to resting quarters of Axl, thinking she could find him there, but no success. Pallette had asked X and Zero if they had seen Axl, but they hadn't seen all day.

She had looked all over the maverick hunter headquarters for the shape shifting reploid. Pallette then chose to go her private spot. To her suprise, she saw the object of her affcetions, Axl. She saw that he had something on his mind, so she snuck closer to hear his thoughts.

"Am i?" Axl asked himself. "Am I like them?, those new generation reploids who choose to go maverick." He said as he smashed a rock half his size. To tell the truth, Axl was scared of himself. After all he had done to to prove that he was maverick hunter material, he thought that at any minute he could rebel. lost in his own insanity, until Pallette kicked a small rock, which gave her away.

"Pallette, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Calm down, Axl." she said. "This is my private thinking spot." she added. Here was the moment she was waiting for. They were sitting right next to each other, and she couldn't tell him how she felt about him.

"Axl, you are nothing like the mavericks, they chose to be cowards and work for Sigma." said Pallette. "You are Axl, Class A maverick hunter, leader of the #6 unit and i love you for who you are." she added with a blush. "Are you sure?" asked Axl. "You could be falling in love with a maverick." he added. "Don't talk like that!" she yelled as she smacked him right across the right cheek.

"There one thing that will always seperate you from mavericks." she said as she Axl in the eyes. "You fight with honor, for peace, no maverick knows a thing about honor." she said as she put her left hand over the right side of Axl's face.

"Pallette, thank you for helping me truly finding out about myself, I think...no, I love you" he said as he pulled her close. From that moment on, Mega Man X, Zero and Axl had something that made them complete. As it is said 'He who has something or someone to for, no one else is stronger'.

End Chapter


End file.
